


Mossa sbagliata

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Missing Scene, Spoilers, chapter 72
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENZIONE SPOILER: [capitolo 72, capitolo 84]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mossa sbagliata

**Mossa sbagliata**

 

 

«Voglio fare un gioco con te»

Erano state quelle le esatte parole che Erwin gli aveva rivolto a pranzo, mentre consumavano un piatto di verdure stufate al tavolo ufficiali.

Era una proposta insolita, senza dubbio; da quando lo conosceva, non ricordava d'aver mai visto Erwin concedersi un po' di svago: solitamente, snobbava tanto le carte quanto i dadi. Amava solo chiudersi in biblioteca e leggere.

«Un gioco?» aveva replicato, ancora incredulo, mentre l’altro si limitava ad un cenno d'assenso.

«Dopo cena, vieni nel mio ufficio. Preparerò del the»

Oh, perfetto. Il the serale era un rituale che non mancava mai e prenderlo in compagnia sarebbe stato ancora meglio: avrebbe potuto dilungarsi sui dettagli dell'aroma, sull'intensità del colore, sulla giusta temperatura e così via... cose adatte agli intenditori, insomma.

Non appena terminato di cenare, dunque, si era diretto al piano superiore, percorrendo gli scarni corridoi sino agli appartamenti del comandante.

Entrò senza bussare; dopo tutto, conosceva perfettamente quella stanza: l'aveva riordinata tante di quelle volte d'aver perso il conto. Erwin, per quanto fosse un buon leader, era terribilmente caotico nelle sue faccende: spargeva documenti e rapporti per tutta la scrivania, rischiando costantemente di ribaltare l'instabile calamaio che si ostinava a tenere troppo vicino al bordo. Una pianta in vaso giaceva sul davanzale, perennemente a secco di acqua. La larga finestra si apriva, invece, oltre lo schienale della poltrona imbottita, ove ora capeggiava la figura del signor Smith, immersa nella lettura dell'ennesima raccolta di poesie. Come faceva a piacere tanto quella roba? Non riusciva a spiegarselo: d’altronde non era un topo di biblioteca, lui. Mal tollerava la prosa e detestava le rime.

Scivolò oltre la soglia, richiudendo il pesante battente in legno chiaro.

«Sono qui» annunciò, indagando con lo sguardo il resto della stanza. Un bollitore era posizionato nel caminetto acceso, davanti al quale capeggiava un lungo divano in fodera color senape. Un tappeto si stendeva tra l'ingresso e la scrivania; alle pareti erano appoggiate mensole e scaffali ingombri di pesanti volumi. Poco oltre, una seconda porta conduceva alla camera ed al bagno privato.

Levi mosse qualche passo, recuperando una seggiola e trascinandola davanti alla scrivania. Vi si accomodò, incrociando le braccia al petto e piegando le ginocchia sotto di sé.

«Ho detto che sono qui» ripeté, notando finalmente il volto dell’ufficiale staccarsi dalle pagine e sollevarsi. Colse lo sguardo azzurro indagare qualche attimo sulla propria figura, mentre una mano robusta ravvivava i corti capelli dorati e si posava, poco dopo, a sorreggere la mandibola squadrata e coperta da un lieve accenno di barba «Devi raderti» fece notare, ma l'altro gli rifilò una semplice scrollata di spalle:»

«Lo farò domani»

«Il the?» chiese, aggrottando la fronte al vedere l'altro abbassarsi.

«Non è ancora pronto»

«Peccato. Che stai facendo?» Erwin riemerse poco dopo, stringendo tra le mani una scacchiera. La posizionò sulla scrivania, indicandogliela.

«Faresti una partita con me?»

No. Perché il massimo concetto di “divertimento” conosciuto dal comandante doveva necessariamente ricondursi ad un gioco strategico e noioso? Non poteva darsi ai dadi come la maggior parte dei soldati? Spiò il compagno sistemare le pedine sui quadrati bianchi e neri, con estrema attenzione e cura.

«Mi dispiace, ma non so giocare. Dovevi chiedere ad Hanji, temo. Oppure a Mike»

«Ci ho provato, ma... Hanji è impegnata con i suoi esperimenti e Mike, beh... lui odia gli scacchi» un attimo di imbarazzato silenzio cadde nella stanza «E poi...» riprese Smith poco dopo «è mio desiderio che impari»

«Imparare a... giocare a scacchi? Perché?»

«è un buon passatempo. Rilassante, divertente...»

«è palloso, Erwin»

«...e, soprattutto, ti insegna a pensare! Una cosa che tu, mio caro, non fai praticamente mai»

Si sentì punto sul vivo. Che significavano quelle parole? Che era uno stupido incapace di riflettere con la propria testa? Sbuffò, l'orgoglio che si agitava nel petto: perché Erwin doveva essere sempre così diretto? Forse ci provava gusto ad umiliarlo, a sbattergli in faccia la realtà senza delicatezza alcuna. Storse il naso al vedere i pezzi bianchi posizionati davanti a sé.

«Non è vero» ribatté, ma ancora una volta l'altro non parve prendere in considerazione le sue parole.

«Potrei citarti mille esempi di … “scelte sbagliate” che hai fatto e di cui poi ti sei inevitabilmente pentito. Non sei una cattiva persona, Levi; tuttavia, sei un po' troppo impulsivo alcune volte. Ti lanci in azioni avventate, ti metti nei guai e poi ci ripensi. Dovresti pensare prima di buttarti a capofitto in situazioni pericolose. Ad esempio, il mese scorso hai inseguito un anomalo senza badare a dove stavi andando e per poco non sei caduto nel fiume. Saresti annegato, visto che non sai nuotare»

«Nessuno sa nuotare qui»

«Appunto»

«Comunque... è stato solo un errore di valutazione. Ho calcolato male le distanze. Non accadrà più»

«Esatto. Hai “calcolato male” e questo perché sei abituato a fare le cose senza rifletterci un minimo.»

«E pensi che questo stupido gioco potrebbe aiutarmi? Che scemenza!»

«Sì, ne sono convinto. Negli scacchi ti trovi a dover gestire delle situazioni sempre differenti, a prendere decisioni che possono portare ad una rapida vittoria o al sacrificio dei tuoi pezzi. Hai tutto il tempo per pensare, naturalmente: non è un gioco che richiede fretta o mosse avventate.»

«Mh, davvero sbalorditivo» la sua voce conteneva una chiara sfumatura di sarcasmo a cui Erwin, tuttavia, non sembrò dare molto peso.

«Cosa sai degli scacchi?»

«Niente. A parte che il tabellone è quadrato e ci sono delle caselline nere e bianche»

«Bene» vide le dita del comandante afferrare un pezzo piccolo, alto forse tre centimetri, dalla grossa testa rotonda «Partiamo dall'inizio. Questo è un pedone: i pedoni si spostano solo di una casella per volta. Non possono tornare indietro e vanno sempre in avanti, tranne quando mangiano: in quel caso, si spostano in obliquo» Erwin mimò il gesto con la mancina, tornando poi a posare il pedone «Sono i pezzi più semplici e più facili da sacrificare: non credere, tuttavia, che siano inutili. Concorrono allo svolgimento della partita tanto quanto gli altri.»

«Mh, sono un po' come i soldati della Polizia Militare, allora: degli incapaci»

«Io non li definirei così, ma... se preferisci, vedila pure in quest'ottica. Non li sottovalutare mai.» il biondo recuperò un altro pezzo, mostrandoglielo sul palmo aperto «Le torri. Stanno ai quattro angoli della scacchiera e si muovono solo in orizzontale ed in verticale. Possono coprire qualsiasi distanza: possono spostarsi di due caselle, di quattro o cinque o anche per l'intera lunghezza del tabellone. Non possono compiere movimenti in diagonale»

«Mi piacciono le torri. Sembrano forti. Sicuramente sono più agili di questi pedini di merda»

«Senza dubbio, ma giocando ti accorgerai delle loro vere potenzialità»

«Bene... i cavalli, poi?» mh, quel gioco iniziava ad incuriosirlo. Senza dubbio, i pezzi erano strani  con quelle forme paffute e lucide. Bianchi e neri si fronteggiavano come schieramenti di eserciti nemici, pronti a darsi battaglia. Sembrava semplice, comunque: i bianchi devono sconfiggere i neri o viceversa. Le pedine nemiche si uccidono a vicenda. Come aveva detto Erwin? Si “ _mangiano_ ”. Esattamente come tra umani e titani.

«Questi si muovono a elle. Fanno così, guarda» il comandante spostò un cavallo in avanti di due caselle e lateralmente di una «tendono a spostarsi tanto a destra quanto a sinistra, andare avanti e indietro e saltare gli altri pezzi, cosa che le altre pedine non possono assolutamente fare.»

«Assomiglia...» Levi prese un cavallo, rigirandolo tra le dita «Alla faccia di quel cadetto nuovo. Come si chiama? Quello col cognome impronunciabile...»

«Jean Qualcosa?»

«Proprio lui!»

«Ti sto insegnando gli scacchi e tu pensi ai ragazzini della centoquattro? Hai capito almeno come si muovono i cavalli?»

«Mh…?»

«A elle» vi era una nota spazientita nel tono del comandante. Meglio così… forse avrebbe desistito ed accantonato l’idea di quello stupido gioco «Passiamo oltre» no, evidentemente neppure il palese disinteresse poteva arrestare quell’inutile spiegazione «Alfieri» altre due pedine comparvero sul tabellone di gioco; assomigliavano a dei pedoni troppo cresciuti, ma con le teste quasi ovali «Si muovono solo in obliquo. Come le torri, possono coprire un numero imprecisato di caselle: da una a tutta la scacchiera.»

«D’accordo, questi sono facili. Alfieri. Più facili da usare dei cavalli e meno stupidi dei pedoni. C’è altro?»

«Oh, si. Regina» la mano dell’ufficiale arrivò a sfiorare un pezzo più alto, con una corona bombata sul capo, simile a quella della statuina vicina «E re. Sono due pezzi molto importanti. La regina, in particolare, è quello con più libertà di movimento. Possiamo dire che racchiude, in sé, quasi tutte le mosse precedentemente viste: può spostarsi sia in verticale che in orizzontale che in diagonale e delle caselle che desidera. Non può, invece, muoversi come un cavallo: niente salti, quindi..»

«Figo! Quindi è…»

«Il pezzo più potente in gioco, certo. Può fare qualunque cosa, tuttavia… la sua energia deve essere ben dosata. Muovere la regina non significa farle fare cose stupide: anche un semplice pedone, se nella giusta posizione, può essere in grado di mangiarla. È un personaggio fondamentale, da cui spesso dipendono le sorti della partita, ma va gestita bene. Sbagliare a spostarla potrebbe fare la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta»

«Oh…» era seriamente impressionato. La regina gli andava terribilmente a genio: una pedina così forte da racchiudere in sé le capacità di tutte le altre – eccetto quello stupido equino dal passo barcollante. Poteva camminare, poteva correre, divorare gli altri pezzi senza ritegno forte del proprio vantaggio. Allungò l’indice, accarezzando la sagoma della propria regina bianca. «Immagino che il re sia ancora più forte, allora» spostò l’attenzione alla seconda corona, curioso: insomma, se una pallida consorte poteva fare tutte quelle cose, senza dubbio il legittimo sovrano possedeva un potere ancora maggiore. Forse poteva volare sulla scacchiera... oppure sbaragliare i pedini con un solo cenno del capo. O catturare i cavalli nemici e costringerli a lavorare per sé…

«In realtà» Erwin gli regalò una occhiata comprensiva, consapevole della prossima delusione «Il re è molto simile ad un pedone: può muoversi in tutte le direzioni, questo sì, ma di una casella soltanto.»

«Che merda» quelle parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra arricciate «Sostanzialmente, è inutile tanto quanto un pedone! Credevo fosse pari alla regina, ma … in fin dei conti, non serve ad un cazzo»

«Ti sbagli. Il re è il pezzo più importante: perdi il re ed hai perso la partita» davvero? Una sfida a scacchi ruotava in torno a quell’unico ed insignificante pezzo? «Lo scopo è proteggerlo ad ogni costo. Non importa quanti pezzi sacrificherai: finché il re è “vivo”, la partita può continuare. Nel momento in cui un pezzo avversario minaccia il tuo sovrano, sei obbligato a spostarlo su una casella “sicura”, fuori dalla zona di pericolo diretto. Per esempio…» mosse il re bianco, ponendolo in linea con la torre nera «Questa situazione si chiama “scacco”: il tuo re è minacciato dalla torre e devi salvarlo. Puoi frapporre un pezzo tra il re e la torre nemica» il comandante spostò un alfiere sulla linea interessata per poi spazzarlo via con la pedina nera «Oppure spostarlo di lato» mosse il re, ponendolo su una casella sicura, fuori dalla portata avversaria «Capito? Quando il re non può più muoversi dalla casella in cui si trova» circondò il re bianco con una seconda torre e un alfiere «Si chiama “scacco matto” e la partita è finita. Vedi? Non puoi muovere il tuo re senza incrociare una linea di tiro avversaria. Il tuo re non ha più dove nascondersi, quindi… hai perso»

«Ma se muovo la regina qui…» Levi spostò la sovrana, facendole saltare una fila intera di pedoni.

«Non puoi far volare la regina. È potente, ma non così tanto e… in questo gioco non è consentito l’uso di manovre tridimensionali» lo vide sorridere gentilmente «Tutto chiaro?»

«Seh… scopo del gioco: difendere quell’imbecille del re. Che pezzo inutile, davvero. Trovo ridicolo un gioco dove gli altri devono sacrificarsi tanto per proteggere un singolo. Che poi… che razza di re è uno che non è capace di difendersi da solo?»

«Se il re fosse capace di difendersi, Nile sarebbe disoccupato» una risata calda interruppe quel momento, poi sostituita dalla voce profonda del biondo «Altre obiezioni?»

«Beh… si! Non voglio giocare ad un…coso dove l’unico scopo è tutelare uno stronzo. Scommetto che il re è uno di quei vecchiacci egoisti che pensa solo a sé stesso, alle sue ambizioni, al suo potere e lascia crepare tutti gli altri per le sue belle glorie. Magari è pure brutto o zoppo o…»

«Guarda che non vince chi ci mette più fantasia. È un gioco matematico, di precisione e strategico. Non devi inventare storie assurde »

«Mh, che bello… non vedevo l’ora di svagarmi con un po’ di matematica.»

«Proprio non capisci, vero?» la voce di Erwin assunse nuovamente una sfumatura pallida ed incerta «Il fine è salvare il re. Non ti deve interessare il contorno. Se il re viene catturato, allora la partita è terminata. Scacco matto, semplicemente. Perdere il re significa perdere la guida: i pezzi si schierano vicino a lui perché è la pedina principale, quello attorno a cui ruota tutto. Non importa quanti pedoni, alfieri o torri sacrificherai: se il re muore, hai perso e ciò significa che non lo hai protetto a dovere e che non sei stato in grado di salvare la persona più importante; che hai preso decisioni affrettate, superficiali o sbagliate; oppure che l’altro giocatore è stato più bravo di te. Negli scacchi esistono varie situazioni: sfumature che possono fare la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta. Le mosse dell’avversario possono infonderti una falsa sicurezza o la blanda speranza di avere il gioco nelle tue mani; possono persino indurti a prendere decisioni sbagliate, senza che tu te ne accorga. In un attimo, la sfida può capovolgersi ed il tuo vantaggio sgretolarsi.»

«è decisamente un gioco adatto a te: vecchio e noioso» toccò nuovamente la corona della regina, sfiorando delicatamente il legno levigato e lucido «Perché non è la regina a comandare? È molto più coraggiosa, può fare qualunque cosa… perché seguire un sovrano borioso e pieno di sé? Potrebbero appoggiare la regina e…»

«Levi, lo scopo degli scacchi non è indire un colpo di stato, d’accordo? Anche se…» una pausa, come se il compagno stesse riflettendo tra sé e sé «No, non sarebbe possibile. Rimani concentrato, per favore: la regina è il braccio destro del re, un po’ come… mh… non saprei come altro spiegartelo. Farebbe di tutto per proteggerlo, capisci? Mette al servizio il proprio potere: per questo è così forte, per questo si muove più velocemente degli altri.»

«Credi che la regina non saprebbe guidare un esercito decentemente?»

«Se ti risulta più facile da capire, vedila pure così. In sintesi, la regina fa il possibile per salvare il suo signore, ma… se fallisce, il re muore; e la partita, naturalmente, finisce lì»

«Continua a non convincermi questa cosa…»

«Giochiamo, allora. Magari così comprenderai meglio»

Levi riposizionò i propri pezzi sulle relative caselle, copiando lo schema dell’avversario. Storse appena le labbra al notare, tuttavia, il candido colore della propria scacchiera:

«Posso avere i neri?»

«No. Il bianco muove per primo. Ti sto concedendo un vantaggio»

«Come se ne avessi bisogno. Guarda che ho capito come funziona... sono stato attento!» mimò uno sbuffo sarcastico. Con chi pensava d’avere a che fare? Non era mica un bambino che non sapeva perdere! Non aveva bisogno d’aiuti, né di favori. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle «Come vuoi. Non piangere, però, quando perderai…»

 

***

 

Perse sette partite su sette.

Erwin, alle due di notte, dichiarò di essere stanco e volersi coricare.

«Non mi concedi una rivincita?» gli aveva chiesto, poco prima che l’altro scomparisse dietro la porta della camera da letto.

«Te ne ho già concesse sei. Riprenderemo domani»

Rimase solo nell’ufficio, dopo quelle spicce parole.

Levi si guardò attorno, cercando qualcosa da fare; scartò immediatamente l’idea di dormire: non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, non dopo quella interminabile serie di amare sconfitte. Ogni volta che sembrava avere la vittoria in pugno, il comandante ribaltava la situazione in un lampo, costringendo le sue forze a ripiegare bruscamente; faceva strage di pedini, dilaniava le sue difese spezzando alfieri e torri, fino a divorare persino la regina bianca. Non era riuscito a spuntarla in nessun caso: persino messo alle strette Erwin si rivelava un giocatore eccellente; studiava le mosse con estrema attenzione, impiegando svariati minuti prima di scegliere il pezzo da utilizzare. E, anche quando sembrava pronto a spostare una pedina, le sue dita si ritiravano, tornando a poggiarsi sulla fronte crucciata. Era come se conoscesse già l’intero sviluppo della partita, come se la sua mente anticipasse ogni contrattacco e prevedesse ogni sua mossa. Sapeva quale pezzo l’avversario avrebbe spostato e di quante caselle. Sapeva cosa mangiare ed anche con che tempistiche.

Giocare a scacchi contro Erwin era come uscire dalle mura senza alcuna protezione: era un gigante pronto a divorare quell’umano tanto ingenuo da sfidarlo. Le vittorie, per quanto semplici ed intuitive, gli lasciavano sul volto un ghigno soddisfatto, come se appagassero un orgoglio ben sopito. Era… frustrante! Nonostante si concentrasse, nonostante cercasse di evitare i precedenti errori, Levi non l’aveva mai spuntata. Era come scontrarsi con un nemico invisibile, un intelletto eccezionale pronto a schiacciare chiunque osasse ribellarsi. Erwin, per quanto fosse un buon soldato, non era fatto per combattere, ma per dirigere, orchestrare, pianificare. Era uno stratega nato, con doti di comando superiori a quelle di chiunque altro; e probabilmente era il miglior giocatore del Wall Rose. Se avessero indetto un torneo di quei maledettissimi scacchi, sarebbe riuscito a vincerlo anche bendato.

Come si poteva competere con una persona tale? E, soprattutto, perché Erwin aveva insistito ad insegnargli gli scacchi? Perché imparasse a pensare, aveva detto. Sciocchezze! Voleva solo umiliarlo, farlo sentire ancora più stupido. Era già difficile aver a che fare con un comandante tanto brillante: complicato stargli accanto quando si era “il soldato più forte dell’umanità che non è mai andato a scuola”.

L’indomani sarebbe stato diverso? Niente affatto! Erwin lo avrebbe sconfitto ancora, avrebbe stuzzicato il suo orgoglio per poi affondarlo definitivamente. Si sarebbe divertito ad illuderlo, a lasciargli una mera speranza prima di distruggerlo.

Guardò la scacchiera ancora apparecchiata: ripensandoci, non aveva alcuna voglia di farsi nuovamente svilire. Avrebbe rifiutato ogni altro invito: se voleva divertirsi, quello stronzo, che chiedesse ad Hanji! Lui aveva definitivamente chiuso con gli scacchi.

Però… se Smith lo avesse comunque obbligato a giocare? Serviva una contromisura efficace. Studiò il tabellone bianco e nero con gli occhi affilati, muovendo la mancina per afferrare la regina bianca. Il pezzo più potente della scacchiera, eh? Già, ma senza quello… non era possibile imbastire alcuna partita. A meno di trovare una sostituta: un sasso, un rametto, un semplice segnaposto avrebbero potuto sopperire egregiamente la sua mancanza, ma… conosceva Erwin abbastanza bene da sapere che non lo avrebbe fatto: il suo amore per la simmetria, il suo cervello infinitamente preciso, il lato matematico di quel carattere tanto deciso e calcolatore gli avrebbero impedito di utilizzare un gessetto al posto della regina. Era fatta, no? Il comandante si sarebbe rifiutato spontaneamente di giocare a scacchi, per la scomparsa improvvisa della sovrana. Oh, già lo immaginava ad appendere manifesti per i corridoi: “smarrito prezioso pezzo dei miei scacchi. Lauta ricompensa per chi lo ritroverà”.

Sogghignò, facendo scivolare la pedina nella tasca interna della giacchetta: magari l’avrebbe imboscata tra i libri mai letti o lasciata in bella vista sul comodino, tanto… nessuno l’avrebbe mai cercata nella inavvicinabile stanza del caporale.

 

***

 

«Non vorrei correre troppo, ma… cosa succederà dopo che avremo riconquistato il Wall Maria?»

«Decideremo cosa fare dopo essere entrati in quella stanza»

«Lo dici perché sai che non ce la farai, vero? Il tuo corpo non si muove più come prima. Non sei altro che un’esca per i titani. Lascia che sia Hanji a guidare la spedizione. Tu rimani qui e attendi nostre notizie. D’altronde… non ti voglio tra i piedi; saresti soltanto un peso. Dirò agli altri che mi sono lamentato finché non hai ceduto. In effetti, è esattamente quello che ho intenzione di fare. Va bene?»

«No. Non mi interessa se servirò soltanto come esca. Sarà una operazione difficile, probabilmente la peggiore da realizzare. È stato tutto pianificato da me e se non verrò, le probabilità di avere successo potrebbero calare drasticamente. Se morirò, la guida della spedizione passerà in mano ad Hanji, ma… fino ad allora, sono io il comandante.»

«Già, ma… se dovessi crepare sul più bello, sarà stato tutto inutile. Dovresti rimanere seduto lì a… pensare. È la scelta migliore per te e anche per l’umanità: sai causare un sacco di problemi ai titani, quando ti metti a pensare.»

«No, ti sbagli. Io devo venire, devo esserci»

«Sapevo che lo avresti detto. Ho un altro modo per convincerti: ti romperò entrambe le gambe, così sarai costretto a stare a casa. Tranquillo, farò in modo che poi si saldino alla svelta. Andare in bagno potrebbe diventare complicato, ma sono certo che ti abituerai.»

«Sarebbe un bel problema, ma… quando la verità su questo mondo verrà alla luce, io dovrò essere lì a vederla.»

«è così… importante?»

«Si»

«Più delle tue gambe?»

«Si»

«Più della vittoria dell’umanità?»

«Si»

«Capisco… va bene. Mi fiderò di te»

 

Rientrò in stanza, sbattendo la porta oltre le proprie spalle. Aveva perso di nuovo. Non riusciva mai a spuntarla contro Erwin, praticamente in niente. Era frustrante, come sensazione: l’idea di non essere in grado neppure di convincerlo a rimanere a casa, a salvarsi la vita, a lasciar perdere quella stupida cantina ed affidarsi a loro, continuava a rimbalzargli nella testa. Forse rompergli le gambe era davvero l’unica soluzione: senza dubbio il comandante non lo avrebbe mai perdonato, ma …che importanza aveva? Davanti a ciò che li aspettava, alla spedizione imminente, alla riconquista del Wall Maria, ai rischi che avrebbero dovuto affrontare, alla concreta possibilità di “non tornare”… cos’erano un paio di ginocchia spezzate? Erano un prezzo accettabile per la sua serenità: sarebbe partito senza pensieri, senza l’angoscia del non conoscere il destino dell’ultima persona che gli rimaneva. O quasi. Con Hanji non era la stessa cosa: la sopportava, certo… si era anche affezionato a lei, sebbene cercasse di non ammetterlo. Tuttavia, era un legame completamente diverso rispetto a quello che lo univa al signor Smith. Non era una cosa semplice da spiegare neppure a sé stessi: come funzionava? Non lo aveva ancora capito, dopo tanti anni. Forse era una cosa intrinseca nel suo carattere, istintiva o una sorta di maledizione legata al suo cognome. Forse non era poi così importante, non in vista di ciò che li attendeva.

Chiudersi in camera gli avrebbe fatto bene: aveva sfogato la propria rabbia su due cadetti troppo chiassosi, prendendoli a calci finché la loro inutile lite non era cessata. Qualcuno aveva ipotizzato lo avesse fatto per ristabilire l’ordine, qualcun altro perché odiava quelle scaramucce tra Jaeger e Kirschtein, ma… in realtà, era stato l’impeto del momento: aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e quei due gli erano capitati proprio sotto il naso, con la loro stupida ed infantile irruenza. Non che la cosa avesse migliorato la situazione: si era solo liberato di quell’improvvisa voglia di afferrare la testa dura di Erwin e sbatterla sul muro per obbligarlo a rimanere in caserma.

Avanzò verso il letto, accomodandosi sul bordo e poggiando il volto sul palmo delle mani. Gettò una occhiata al vicino comodino: la regina bianca era ancora lì, dove l’aveva lasciata quella sera di quasi tre mesi prima. Erwin non gli aveva più chiesto di giocare a scacchi: dopo aver cercato inutilmente il pezzo per tutto l’ufficio, si era arreso. Avrebbe comprato una scacchiera nuova alla prima occasione.

Sfiorò la corona bombata, assaporando ogni dettaglio: la piccola gemma intagliata all’apice, il viso inespressivo e la sagoma del vestito che si apriva alla base. La strinse tra le dita, tirandola a sé. La regina era il pezzo più potente dell’intera partita. Perché era così forte? Perché doveva difendere il suo signore: non aveva importanza quanto gli obiettivi del re fossero egoisti, ambiziosi, complessi, se avessero condotto alla vittoria o alla più totale sconfitta… lei era lì, sempre al suo fianco, pronta ad assolvere il suo compito in silenzio e senza discutere. Si fidava, la regina, delle decisioni del sovrano: non le metteva in discussione, non criticava, né si domandava se fossero giuste o sbagliate. Le seguiva soltanto, limitandosi a proteggere il re a qualunque costo.

Si sfilò la giacca della divisa, piegandola pazientemente e poggiandola su una sedia sgombera. Infilò il pezzo bianco in un taschino, in un gesto più scaramantico che convinto. Chissà, magari l’avrebbe restituito ad Erwin, al ritorno da quella inquietante spedizione… perché sarebbero tornati entrambi, senza dubbio. Sì, sarebbero tornati e avrebbero ripreso le solite blande conversazioni serali, davanti ad una tazza di the caldo ed alla scrivania disordinata. Avrebbero riso di quelle sciocche preoccupazioni seduti sulle scomode panche della mensa, l’uno accanto all’altro, come era sempre stato: Erwin gli avrebbe rifilato i broccoli sconditi e lui il pane bruciacchiato, mentre Hanji narrava dei propri bizzarri esperimenti. I giorni sarebbero trascorsi come sempre, tra gli allenamenti, la stesura dei rapporti, la noia quotidiana dei pomeriggi troppo assolati.

Sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, sì…

_A qualunque costo._

 

 

***

 

Non distolse lo sguardo neppure quando uno scoppio vicino giunse a ferirgli le orecchie. Lasciò agli altri l’onere d’assistere al miracolo di una rinascita. I suoi occhi rimasero incollati alla figura abbandonata, distesa sulle scomode tegole di un tetto malconcio.

Aveva preso una decisione: giusta o sbagliata? Non lo sapeva. Stava cercando di non voltarsi indietro, di non ricadere nella spirale di rimpianti contro cui combatteva ogni volta. Quella scelta, tuttavia, aveva l’amaro sapore di un fallimento personale: alla fine, non era riuscito a proteggere il re. Ci aveva provato, almeno inizialmente. Tuttavia, era capitolato per l’ennesima volta davanti alla sicurezza del comandante: la propria idea per salvarlo era stata spazzata via da un piano suicida, a cui aveva scioccamente dato appoggio. Aveva atteso, però, che tutto si risolvesse: la speranza non lo aveva mai abbandonato, neppure quando aveva scorto Erwin riverso a terra, accanto al cavallo sventrato; né quando aveva combattuto e quasi catturato il Titano Bestia. Era sempre lì, quel debole sogno che ci potesse essere ancora una vita da salvare. Non una vita qualunque, ma _la sua_ : la più importante e l’unica che avrebbe potuto ricondurli a casa, dopo aver scoperchiato quella sudicia cantina che celava la verità sul mondo esterno.

Quando era stato il momento di scegliere, tuttavia, si era trovato preso tra due fuochi: non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trascinare e condizionare. Aveva già preso una decisione: la sola possibile, quella corretta. Eppure, quando le voci degli altri lo avevano raggiunto, si era nuovamente sentito confuso e perso: la persona che avrebbe potuto risolvere qui dubbi giaceva ai suoi piedi in fin di vita. Cosa doveva fare? Salvarla, senza dubbio, ma… come? Il siero era davvero ciò che Erwin avrebbe voluto per sé? Non lo sapeva e la tensione gli aveva gettato ulteriore scompiglio nella testa.

_Oceano, demone, sogno, ossessione…_

Quelle parole andavano ripentendosi, come una lenta e fastidiosa cantilena.

Sbagliavano tutti quanti! Erwin non era un demone, affatto. Perché quegli stupidi soldati non lo capivano? Perché non aprivano gli occhi ed affrontavano la realtà? Sarebbero rimasti dentro le mura a piagnucolare se Erwin non si fosse preso carico di loro, se non li avesse accettati e fatti crescere nella Legione. Che cazzata era quel discorso sul mare? “ _un grande lago oltre le mura, l’acqua è salata_ ”. Convincente, motivante… sicuramente migliore, però, delle parole di quel piccolo milite ignoto: un demone per sconfiggere i titani. Un altro ingrato, un altro che, evidentemente, non aveva capito un accidente. Avrebbe voluto urlarglielo in faccia: non ha avuto scelta! È diventato così perché lo avete obbligato: perché vi serviva qualcuno su cui scaricare le colpe dei fallimenti, su cui gettare il peso delle morti che non avete saputo accettare, qualcuno che si sporcasse le mani al posto vostro e che condannasse la sua vita perché eravate troppo ipocriti e spaventati per arrischiare la vostra. Non si può comandare un esercito senza intaccare la propria anima.

Che senso aveva, quindi, risvegliarlo? Strapparlo alle delicate braccia del sonno per gettarlo nuovamente nella fredda e cruda realtà… per cosa? Per permettere a qualche irriconoscente moccioso di riportare a casa le chiappe. Per vedersi sbattere in faccia nuovamente il disprezzo e la derisione. Forse… non era quella la scelta giusta: o, meglio, lo era per sé, ma non per Erwin. Non aveva quasi raggiunto la pace, dopo tutto? Il viso squadrato era rilassato e, per la prima volta, contornato da una curiosa serenità. Come se la consapevolezza della morte lo avesse tranquillizzato, invece che spaventarlo. Come se stesse per riabbracciare una vecchia amica, a cui troppe volte era sfuggito. L’umanità non lo meritava. Nessuno lo meritava. Non lo avrebbe restituito a quell’inferno da cui era appena fuggito. Ora era libero.

Eppure, nonostante quella decisione, sentiva il peso della sconfitta: aveva comunque perso. Il re aveva abdicato, la partita era ormai finita. Spingere qualche pedone sino al bordo opposto della scacchiera non sarebbe servito: i pedoni possono riscattare tutti i pezzi mangiati, dopo aver attraversato le linee nemiche; tutti, tranne il re. Quello non si può rimpiazzare, in nessun caso.

_Perdi il re e perderai la partita._

 

«Levi» una voce lo riscosse. Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando la figura di Hanji «Ci stiamo muovendo»

«Vi raggiungerò. andate pure avanti» sussurrò, una nota esausta nel tono. Si sentiva strano, quasi vuoto, come se nulla avesse più senso. L’unica cosa a cui poteva, anzi doveva, aggrapparsi era quella promessa: uccidere il titano bestia. Era l’ultima sua missione e poi…

La destra scivolò nella tasca interna della giacca, afferrando delicatamente una statuina in legno chiaro; la regina bianca lo fissò con il suo sorriso inesistente, ancora in attesa di ritrovare il suo re. La posò su una tegola, prima di lasciar scivolare la mano sul vicino volto del comandante. Solcò con i polpastrelli il profilo robusto della mandibola, cogliendo quel leggero accenno di barba e risalendo poi verso i capelli ancora sporchi e scomposti. Li rassettò, passando le dita tra le ciocche dorate, piegandoli morbidamente di lato.

«Mi dispiace» disse solo, alzandosi cautamente e ripercorrendo il crinale del tetto «Aspettami, per favore. Mi devi ancora la rivincita»

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
